1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for determining the performance of the user of a user-specific performance monitor on the basis of a physical exercise by the user; to a user-specific performance monitor; and to a computer program for determining the performance of the user of a user-specific performance monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
One object of a physical exercise is to affect the performer's performance, which characterizes the adaptation of the performer's system and possibly the adaptation of the performance technique to the physical exercise.
The development of miniature measuring electronics has enabled the use of portable user-specific performance monitors for monitoring physical exercises. Thus, performance can be determined with a user-specific performance monitor.
In prior art solutions for user-specific performance monitors, the determination of the user's performance is based on the use of rest pulse rate parameters and personal physiological parameters, such as the user's age and weight. Determination of the performance enabled by rest pulse rate parameters and personal physiological parameters is, however, limited to determination that is carried out when the user is at rest. Hence, consideration of other techniques for determining the user's performance is needed.